


Guilty

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Moments in Time: A Close Up [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abduction, F/M, No Dialogue, Stockholm Syndrome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 Sin: Guilty. Was falling in love a sin? What about with the enemy?</p>
<p>Moment in Time Drabble:<br/>Sin was a subjective term to Sakura. There were the religious, moral and ethical sins. </p>
<p>And then there were those against one’s homeland that were named as treason. </p>
<p>Usually. </p>
<p>Loving the enemy for example was a sin, but not a crime. </p>
<p>And she was guilty on all accounts. </p>
<p>She shouldn’t love him, for all the heinous acts he had committed no matter the reason. But she did. And there was no escaping that.</p>
<p>In her defense, it was all his fault. He was the one who had abducted her and then was all gentleman-like. He made her fall in love with him!</p>
<p>But in the end, she was in his bed watching him sleep. And she had violated the sin of irrevocably loving her enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

All through her childhood, the concept of treason had been drilled into to her. What it was, what it meant and how it came about. It had always seemed absurd that anyone in their right mind would commit it, but people did. Criminals did. And Sakura vowed she’d never be like them. Dad always said this life wasn’t easy, but the fact that he was still loyal and free of treason charges meant that it could be done. Everyone still in the village, working for the village, were examples that it could be done. And she’d be one of the best.

And she did. She became one of the best, her name and face in multiple bingo books. Infamous and famous alike, depending on who was telling about her. She stood second only to the Godaime Hokage herself and in some areas even surpassed her.

She’d also stayed dead loyal to her home, never once entertaining the thought of betraying it in even the smallest ways, sure she had friends outside of Konoha but there was nothing wrong with that. And even dated people outside of Konoha once or twice as well. As long as she put her home first, she didn’t see the problem.

And then this happened.

This absurd, unlikely situation happened. In all honesty, she wasn’t even completely sure how this had happened and she definitely didn’t know why it happened to her of all people.

Here she sat, chained with chakra restrictors to Uchiha Itachi’s bed. As in Itachi of Akatsuki. As in the Itachi who had tortured the makeshift family she’d built. As in the Itachi who killed his family, for no valid recorded reason. As in the Itachi she’d come to hate over the years.  As in the Itachi that had kidnapped her from her home. Yeah, that Itachi. And she was chained to his bed.

And to make matters worse it was hard to be prickly towards him even with all of that knowledge.

At first it hadn’t been hard. Easy really, but he was unfazed by her tempered manner. A feat all it’s one sense most couldn’t. Not even her own parents or mentors. And as surprising as it was, she really should have seen it coming considering his background. Former heir of the Uchiha clan and all.  Still, that wasn’t what had made harder to be an ice queen.

Part of it had been that as strong willed and determined – or stubborn as Ino would have called it – as she was, she simply didn’t have the kind of nature to be harsh and cold all the time. She’d been raised on peace and love and support. The fact had ticked her off more than a dozen times, but hadn’t lessened the reality of it.

The other part had been his demeanor. Calm, collected, and though not social not really antisocial either. He didn’t bother with idle chatter, only speaking when what he had to say was important.

Oh, she’d tried to get a reaction; taunting, snide comments, trying to attack him. Nothing had worked. Most of the time he ignored her, or when he got annoyed told her to quit in as few words as possible. It irked her that she knew the minute differences and even the unseen changes in him and could even label his moods. Certainly, it meant she didn’t have to be alert almost to the point of paranoia all the time, but it also meant she was getting to know him. Like _know_ him, know him.

And that unsettled her more than anything.

Except maybe, the fact that she had to constantly remind herself that he was the _enemy_ and that she _didn’t_ like the feeling being so close to him. That she _didn’t_ mind as much about being chained to his bed anymore.

He didn’t help much either. There were few times when he put his foot down, and he seemed to always know what she wanted when she wanted it. It was like he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes! Though it had started when she forgot she was supposed to be as prickly as a porcupine.

She’d been feeling a little under the weather that day, and she’d been there for so long that she knew every inch of the place she was entitled to be in. It was also the anniversary of her parents’ death.

As deadly silent as Itachi was, he almost always made himself known before he came in: sometimes a simple sound or a barely audible noise in the back of his throat. At the time she hadn’t thought much of it, merely that it was odd that a captor would do such a thing. But it was Itachi, and he had so many layers to him – each a complicated maze with a mystery at every turn – that she’d stopped trying to psychoanalyze him. Still, she’d used this habit to her advantage, usually finding a wall to lean against or sitting on the floor next to the bed as a way to show defiance in anyway possible.

But this time she had ignored it completely and stayed put on the bed. She was laying on her side, back to the door and body half curled in on itself. She had her right arm circling her abdomen and the other folded under the part of the pillow her head lay on. Her long pink hair was sprawled all around her and she was content to stay in the tank top and knee length baggy shorts she’d slept in the night before.

He didn’t say anything; though he purposely made sure his steps were heard. She didn’t care, she didn’t want to care. At that point all she wanted to do was wallow. Show emotion for once in a very long time. Be human.

He went about his routine as if she weren’t there, taking off his shoes and his cloak. She heard the shower for the brief time that he used it and smelt the fresh scent of rainwater that never seemed to fully leave his person when he padded back into the room, silently this time. Still, she stayed the way she was, dull green eyes covered by the thin flesh of her eyelids.

What she didn’t expect was when the bed sank slightly with the weight of his body. She was almost centered in the small twin sized bed with only two thin sheets and a pillow, all the same shade of a medium gray in that dark brown underground room. Then the other side of her sank slightly, but it was pretty much in the center of the C shape her body made. Still, she made no move to acknowledge him or even glare at him for being so close.

Her eyes did snap open, however, with indignation when she suddenly found herself flat on her back. He hovered slightly over her, one hand supporting himself on her left side to keep from falling and the other a firm weight on her right shoulder. Keeping her in place. Had it been any of the previous days, she would’ve snapped and pushed him away, never would have even let him get so close in the first place. But right then, she didn’t have any fight in her, so she pulled her knees up until her feet were within inches of her butt and her thighs were only a few hairs away from Itachi’s shoulder. His bloody eyes were blank, giving nothing away and she didn’t bother to search. She knew better than to close her eyes, so she stared unseeingly back into his gaze with her mind far away on only memories.

He stayed silent still, merely watching her with a heavy gaze and completely motionless body.

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that and right then she honestly didn’t care. She’d be furious in the morning, more prickly then ever, but not then. Right then, she found herself appreciating his quietness even if it did speak volumes. She was glad he didn’t use this opening to break her, glad he didn’t push her to say anything at all.

And strangely, felt lost and disappointed when he moved, leaving her side all together.

Just a simple lapse in judgment, but it started a cascade effect. At first few and far between, steadily growing more reoccurring, she allowed the cold fronts to fade. Sometimes it would be little things, word choice or small gestures. Sometimes it would be big things, conversations or silent companionship.

After that first event she’d find a new book or a puzzle to keep her mind busy every now and again. Slowly they grew as frequent as the times she allowed herself to be human around him. And though she’d thought that the pattern, she’d found it disproved quickly enough. At first she’d been suspicious of his intentions before eventually just accepting it as another one of Itachi’s quirks. He had a lot of them, she’d learned.

Nothing like the cruel monster her home and even his brother had made him out to be.

Before she knew it, she found herself sleeping beside him, at complete ease in his presence. Sure, she still argued with him and she was still well aware of how dangerous he was. But he’d never raised so much as a hand to her and though intimidating sometimes – most of the time unintentional his part, she’d found – he rarely gave her any reason to feel threatened.

He wasn’t completely open with her though, there were things she knew he’d never say and she found herself okay with that, picking up on his habit of knowing when not to push and when not to touch something entirely. He showed her the same respect. But she knew she’d gained a large portion of his trust – and was certain that he, too, was aware of that on some level, letting it happen – because once always crimson eyes turned to black every time he was around her. She liked the color, not like Sasuke’s dark gray, but more like a faded black with hints of breathtaking cobalt blue slivers mixed in everywhere.

She’d always blame him though. Always say it was his fault she’d fallen in love with him. And it was his fault she was guilty of falling in love with someone with a criminal record like his.

But then again, he blamed her too, she knew. He’d never admit it though; he wasn’t the kind of person to put blame on someone else. But he’d blame her for humanizing him, forcing emotions to surface and facing that they existed beyond the back of his mind.

In a way it was both their faults. They’d made each other into things they’d been bred to never be. Her, the fiercely loyal healer, but in love with one of the most wanted criminals of their time. And him, the perfect soldier, but capable of showing emotion.


End file.
